Spooked Into Love
by stars.everlasting
Summary: Kari and the gang are having a sleepover with unexpected results...Contains my OCs Kari and Rika.


**Spooked Into Love**

Konnichiwa everyone! This is my second fic so far and it's a Digimon Frontier one too.

It's sort of a post-fic to my " coming soon! " fic. Read and review, omegai!

Oh, it contains my OCs Kari and Ame. They will be _properly_ introduced in the coming-soon fic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

( in Kari's P.O.V. )

"Is everything ready?" I asked, doubtful.

"Everything except the food," Takuya answered, licking his lips.

Ame made a face. "Is that _all_ you ever think about? I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with cheeseburgers under your pillow."

"Anything's better than spending hours in front of the mirror trying to decide what to _wear_," Takuya retorted.

" All right, break it up, guys," Koichi intervened, trying to prevent things from getting ugly.

They didn't seem too intent on doing that since they were glaring daggers at each other, so Izumi grabbed my hand and we escaped to the kitchen to "get some snacks".

I turned on the gas to toss up some popcorn.

"Hey Kari…"

"Mmmm?" I said, concentrating on the now jumping kettle of popcorn.

"…You like Koji, don't you?"

"Mmmm……..wait, wait, WAIT! W-what do you m-mean by t-that?!?!" I stammered, unaware that I was beet red.

Izumi took my hand. "I'm your best friend, Kari. All of us, besides Ame, have been together from the time we came back from the Digital World. We're 15. How could feelings not grow between us?"

I pulled my hand away slowly.

"Izumi……I _do_ like him. But the bigger question is…" I trailed off.

"If he feels the same way?"

"…Yeah."

"…I have an idea! We can ask Koichi to give him tickle torture and find out!"

I chuckled. "I don't think your boyfriend would be very pleased with the idea."

Just then, Koji poked his head in. "Got the food ready?"

We nodded, and carried it outside to the living room.

While Izumi and I were having our "talk", the boys and Ame had picked a scary movie to watch.

The problem is, while Ame is as tough as nails, and Izumi doesn't mind scary movies, I despise them.

Everybody settled down and as fate would have it, I ended up sitting next to Koji.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

By now, we had been spellbound by the movie, and as it progressed, I moved closer and closer to Koji without knowing.

Takuya, on the other hand, instead of acting all macho and manly, screamed like a girl and literally jumped into Ame's lap.

Ame shoved him off, saying, "You hentai!"

"Don't go into the house, Hitomi, don't go," I whispered, now clinging to Koji in sheer fright.

"Hitomi" went in like a baka and was walking down the hallway when a cloaked figure slid a pale hand around her neck…

She screamed and ended up getting her head chopped off.

Everyone shuddered.

"I have to admit, the graphics are a _wee_ bit too harsh…" Ame commented.

Takuya was so scared he nearly wet himself.

I gave a little "eek" and buried my face into Koji's jacket, trembling.

To my surprise, he whispered, "It's only a movie."

"I don't care," came the muffled reply.

To make me feel better, he put his arm around me. I blushed, now fully conscious of how close I was to him.

Koichi, comfortably sitting with a wide-eyed Izumi, commented, glancing sideways and grinning, said,

( obviously amused ) "So _this _is why people make scary movies. It's so the guys can get lucky."

Koji and I blushed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the movie was over, I still snuggled up to Koji.

"I don't want to sleep alone," I murmured.

"Then sleep with me."

I looked up, surprised. "But, are you su-"

I was interrupted by the feeling of soft lips against mine.

Unable to resist, I deepened the kiss.

When we seperated, Koji smirked, saying…

"I don't think evil zombies will attack us tonight."

I smiled.

"I agree."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kari: IT'S FINISHED! I FINISHED IT!

After putting it off for a month, I FINALLY FINISHED IT!

Inner:……She's hyper all right. I shouldn't have let her eat that 10-pound chocolate bar…

Koji: Tell me about it.

Kari: REVIEW, OMEGAI!


End file.
